


Day 3 - Make You Feel My Love (Adele)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e03 The Quarterback, Family, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Song Lyrics, kangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 5x03 in which Kurt and Blaine react to dealing with Finn's death.</p><p>Written for Day 3 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Make You Feel My Love (Adele)

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/138632121858/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-3-make-you-feel).

_“To make you feel my love…”_

The final words rang out in the silence of the choir room as Rachel finished her song – not a dry eye amongst the New Directions. Even those who had only known Finn a short time were deeply moved by this performance. It was very clear that Finn was more than just another student here – he was family to everyone in the room.

Rachel sniffed and put her head in her hands, the rest of the group still seated in their chairs – some crying, some hugging, some looking away completely. They were all unsure what to do, until Mr Shuester grabbed his hanky, walked over, and gathered Rachel into a hug. One by one, each of the students seemed to notice and left their seats to join in the huddle.

In a few seconds, everyone was out of their chairs – except for Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had stopped crying, a stoic look on his face, but Blaine was in floods of tears. The hold Kurt had on his hand, however, was so tight, Blaine’s circulation felt restricted. Neither of them cared. They just couldn’t bring themselves to let go for a second.

Turning to his boyfriend, Kurt caught Blaine’s eye and tugged on his hand, indicating with a jolt of his head in the direction of the door. Without saying a word, and going undetected by everyone still in the emotional group huddle, the boys quietly moved down from their seats and left the room.

When they got outside, Blaine stopped them in the hallway, breathing in so quickly and shallowly, Kurt was worried he might hyperventilate.

“K-Kurt… I’m…” Blaine choked a sob, “I’m so sorry. I- I- I should be… comforting you or- or Rachel. N-Not reacting like… like this.”

Kurt eventually let go of Blaine’s hand to stand in front of him and put both hands on either side of Blaine’s face, looking into his deep amber eyes.

“Blaine, listen,” Kurt’s voice was soft and somewhat hollow, “your feelings are just as valid as mine, or Rachel’s. You were Finn’s friend too – almost his brother-in-law, in fact. Just because Rachel and I knew him a different way, you still get to mourn in your own way.”

Kurt’s face was still so blank. Blaine couldn’t help but think there was something else wrong.

“I- I j-just want you to know that… that you come first in this,” Blaine tried to hold back his tears, gaining some control on his emotions. “You, your dad and Carole – you’ve all been so kind to everyone - to _me_ \- before now. No one else can love your family as much as I do.”

Kurt’s heart warmed a little and he returned Blaine’s look with a tiny, but fond, smile.

“I’m sure they would really appreciate you saying that.”

“Well, it’s true. God knows I’ve got plenty of family issues, but even with everything your family has been through – you’re still the most wonderful people I know.”

Kurt leant forward and lightly kissed Blaine on the lips, grabbing his hand as he pulled away.

“Come on, I wanted to take you somewhere.”

Puzzled, Blaine composed himself and followed Kurt, allowing himself to be lead to their destination. When they reached the doors to the auditorium, neither of them spoke, but an understanding passed between them. Still holding hands, they made their way down the steps until they reached the front of the audience chairs, Kurt leading Blaine along. When they got to the middle seat, Kurt stopped and gently moved Blaine to sit.

Even more confused, Blaine took a seat as he watched Kurt climb the stairs to the stage – a few of the stage lights illuminating him as he reached the top and took his place in the centre.

“Blaine,” Kurt began, pausing for a second to collect himself, “I want to share this with you. Rachel’s performance inspired me. But, here’s the thing,” he huffed out a small laugh, “I like that song too much to let tragedy taint something so full of love like that.” He rocked up and down on the balls of his feet nervously. “I don’t really have much to say right now, but I hope this is enough.”

With that, Kurt moved quickly to the wing of the stage. Blaine was left speechless as Kurt seemed to be fiddling with something out of sight. Blaine craned forward in his seat, just as Kurt returned and quickly moved back to the centre again – only this time, he was holding a microphone stand.

Over the speakers came the instrumental backing for the same song they had just listened to Rachel perform. Kurt put the stand down and adjusted it in time for the first line of the song.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face,_  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.

Kurt’s voice rang out beautifully in the auditorium, and Blaine could feel the tears coming back to him. Only, this time, Kurt had achieved his goal. Blaine’s tears were of pure happiness. Kurt was singing this song for him. And it really was all about the power of love, not tragedy. Blaine’s watery smile shone up at Kurt on stage as he moved into the next part.

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

Whilst Blaine continued to grow warm and comforted with a smile still hidden behind his hand, Kurt’s voice got deeper and deeper with emotion. On the next verse, Blaine knew something was wrong.

Kurt continued singing, but his eyes remained closed and he seemed to be struggling to get the words out. Only when he opened his eyes, Blaine saw the tears brimming there and the restraint Kurt was showing not to cry as he sang.

Then the singing stopped and Kurt turned away from the microphone, dissolving into sobs. Horrible, heart-wrenching sobs. Instantly, Blaine was out of his seat and rushing up the steps to the stage. Luckily, the song was coming to an end and the music faded out – drowned out by Kurt’s muffled sniffs.

When Blaine reached him, Kurt turned and grabbed on to his shirt as they stood wrapped around each other, both with a million emotions of love and hurt coursing through them. After a few minutes, when both of them had regained some composure, Kurt moved Blaine’s fractionally shorter head into the crook of his neck and whispered into his hair.

“ _Please don’t leave me like they did_.”

Blaine instantly knew that “they” was referring to Kurt’s mother and Finn. Blaine’s heart broke all over again as he moved in closer and hugged Kurt even tighter.

“I won’t. _I promise_.”


End file.
